


I Don't Think That I Can Trust Myself

by VampireSuccubusHellGirl



Category: Låt den rätte komma in | Let the Right One In (2008)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSuccubusHellGirl/pseuds/VampireSuccubusHellGirl
Summary: Elisabeth used to be a Normal Human Teenager in The 50's Until One Terrible Day a Three Styrga Vampires Attacked them in A Small Grocery Store at Night around when She turned 15 years old and The Sudden and Brutal Attack killed her Pregnant Mother and also killed her 9 year old Brother.So she was sent away to live with Their Estranged and Drunken Abusive Father in Atlanta,Georgia and eventually he found out about Her Condition as an Undead Being/Hermaphrodite so.                                        He sold Her To A Local as Forever Youthful Hooker so that he could get her off his hands and in return he Got Some Booze Money and he also Got Some Gambling Money.                              Eli felt somewhat relieved about not having to Live With Her Violent and Sexual Abusive Father but The Thugs treated her no better than her father making her drink Rodents Blood and Burning Her,Calling Her bad names like Dead Ugly Cunt or Dumb Little Girl.





	I Don't Think That I Can Trust Myself

Eli is what can described as Pretty Innocent Looking and Quiet Light Blonde Haired Petite 15 Years Old Girl who works in A Crappy Strip Bar On The Wrong Side Of The Tracts in Florida. But her Appearance is Deceptive since she is actually a Vicious Stryga Vampire from 1953 who can Turn Into Various Owls and Knows Dark Magic/Can Give The Evil Eye To with her glowing bright green eyes. Today Eli is dressed in White Button Up Office Shirt and she is also dressed down in Denim Booty Shorts with A White T Shirt Underneath. And Her Blonde Hair Is In A Ponytail/She Is Wearing White Tennis Shoes With White Socks and and Today is Sunday so she Doesn't have to Come To Work Today so she is Dressing Casually and she heads down to 37 North Valley Street. This where all of The Younger Hookers Go so They Don't Compete With The Older and More Experienced Less Blonde Hookers so Eli was far from Being The Blondiest Of The Blondes and what little lipgloss. And what fondation she had on could not Hold A Candle Up To The Other Girls Flashiness that was often forced upon them. Eli/Now Alice had was Blue Eye Contacts on and Black Leggings On and her Fake Plastic Manicured Nails were on Point and her Black Wrap Around Swade Necklace was tightly but not to tightly bound around her Neck and Her White Lacey Panties were a little Sweaty with Anticipation. All that Alice wanted to do was Feed on Sexual Energies and Feed Off Of Blood and take off unnoticed as Usual but that would not Happen Today since her Wallflower Outfit made bad men think that she was sweet and naive. Which are actually The Opposite of her/she is actually an Hermaphrodite but People Don't Know That Until try to Intercourse with her/Or When They Did Have Sex With Eli/Alice then they would know one of her secrets. The Would Be Mexican Gorilla Pimp saying I have not seen you around here too often Sunday Slut while Grabbing Her Boobies From Behind and she just used her Powers to suck out his eyes right from his Skull and he screamed really Loud and Ran Away to his Two Buddies saying that Some Crazy Blonde Underage Street Walking Bitch Messed Up My Face. And you need to teach her a lesson so his Angery Mexi Friends run up Her With Knifes In Their Hands and their knifes melted into their hands and a Green Blast Of Energy knocked them out.   
Then Alice walks down to 30 North Valley Street into The Alley Of Misfit Hookers where she changes her Clothes Into Tee Shirt On with A Cheap Black Corset with A Tiny Cheap Black Thong and Red Gogo Boots with Black Fishnet Stockings and then She Let's Her Hair Down/She Puts On Colorful Bangles On her Wrists then Removes Her Cheap Necklace. And put on A Beige Trench Coat On and Removed Her Lipgloss with a Paper Towel then she puts on Red Lipstick and then Gets Out Cheap Kitchen Gloves and takes out Red Hair Dye then She Puts Strikes In Her Hair then she cuts her hair quickly and efficiently and last but not least she Reapplys Her Foundation and Changes her Blue Contacts To Grayish Blue Ones and then puts on Heavy Black Eyeliner.


End file.
